Be My New Dependence
by Todoroki Winchester
Summary: Dean Winchester est alcoolique depuis un an et son frère Sam essaie par tous les moyens de l'aider à s'en sortir. Il l'inscrit donc dans une association pour alcooliques anonymes où Dean fera la connaissance de personnes comme lui et surtout d'un homme étrange qui le fixe sans arrêt : Castiel.
Dean soupira en fermant la porte derrière son frère. Il avait presque dû le mettre à la porte. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il s'inquiétait. Deux jours à l'hosto c'était pas la mer à boire et puis c'était sa vie, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Un verre. Un seul de trop et il avait dû être transporté à l'hôpital après s'être évanoui dans un bar quelques jours plus tôt. Là-bas, après avoir subi un lavage d'estomac et les remontrances de son petit frère Sam, il avait eu le droit au speech des médecins le mettant en garde contre les conséquences de son alcoolisme. Ils ne lui avaient d'ailleurs pas prédit une grande espérance de vie s'il continuait à boire autant. Mais Dean ne pouvait plus se passer de ces bouteilles de Whisky, de ces bières et ces autres alcools qu'il buvait habituellement. C'était devenu aussi vital que manger. Même plus. Et surtout, ça l'aidait à oublier.

Il en avait envie. Maintenant.

Avec empressement, il souleva le dessus de sa table basse pour découvrir toute une rangée de bouteilles à l'intérieur. Il lui restait encore de quoi se saouler pour plusieurs jours.

Laissant échapper un petit rire satisfait, il se frotta les mains et choisit une bouteille de whisky qu'il observa comme si c'était la plus belle merveille du monde.

\- Désolé Sam, dit-il tout haut en allant chercher un verre.

Il était content que son frère n'ait pas trouvé sa planque. Pourtant il avait cherché partout. En le ramenant chez lui tout à l'heure, Sam avait pris la liberté de vider dans l'évier toutes les bouteilles qu'il avait pu trouver en lui jurant qu'il l'appellerait tous les jours. Dean s'était contenté de l'observer, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, ce qui avait eu le don d'énerver Sam plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Se versant une petite dose, il s'installa dans son canapé, le verre à la main et la bouteille dans l'autre. Enfin ! Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas bu. C'était d'ailleurs un peu le cas puisqu'il avait passé deux jours à l'hôpital et que, bien sur, on ne lui avait rien servi.

Portant le verre à ses lèvres, il en huma l'odeur mais ne put résister plus longtemps et le vida cul sec. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le goût et la sensation du liquide brulant descendant dans sa gorge et coulant jusque dans son estomac. Ça faisait du bien.

Alors qu'il se resservait un autre verre, son portable sonna. En soupirant, il se tortilla sur le canapé pour le sortir de sa poche et vit le visage de son frère s'affichait.

\- C'est pas vrai ! grogna-t-il d'exaspération.

Il voulait refuser l'appel mais savait que Sam ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il le rappellerait encore et encore et serait même capable de se déplacer jusque chez lui juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de vomir tripes et boyaux aux toilettes.

C'est donc en soupirant qu'il prit l'appel en mettant le haut-parleur.

\- Ouais Sammy ? À peine parti et tu t'inquiètes déjà ? Je te signale que tu les as toutes jetées, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur en regardant son verre.

\- Je t'appelle pas pour ça Dean. J'ai oublié de te dire que je t'avais pris rendez-vous dans une association pour alcooliques. Ils font une première réunion ce soir à vingt-et-une heure. Je t'ai envoyé l'adresse par SMS. C'est à deux pâtés de maisons de chez toi.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ? Jamais je mettrais les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit ! Ton association tu peux te la carrer où je pense !

\- Dean, c'est pour ton bien...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, l'interrompit Dean avant de prendre son téléphone pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce tout en parlant à son frère. Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! J'irais pas. Je fais encore ce que je veux de ma vie à ce que je sache.

\- Si tu n'y vas pas j'appelle un centre de désintoxication, lui dit Sam menaçant. À toi de voir.

Le jeune homme se rassit, posa son téléphone et se prit la tête entre les mains en tentant de se calmer. Comment Sam pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Il savait que Dean avait horreur de parler de lui, de ses soucis, de ce qu'il ressentait. Une association ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'y aurait que des barges là-bas. Il était hors de question qu'il passe ne serait-ce que le seuil de cet endroit.

\- Dean ? l'appela son frère. T'es toujours là ?

\- J'irais, lâcha-t-il en bougonnant.

\- Quoi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ramenant ses mains sur ses genoux en les serrant.

\- J'irais à ton truc...

\- Merci Dean. Ça te fera du bien de parler, tu verras. J'appellerais quand même l'association pour être sûr que tu étais présent.

\- Tu fais chier ! lui dit Dean en colère.

\- Non. Je m'inquiète pour mon grand frère. T'aurais fais la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés. Je dois te laisser, j'arrive au bureau. Reposes-toi.

\- ...

\- Et Dean ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si t'as un problème, appelle-moi.

\- Ouais.

Le jeune homme coupa la communication en laissant échapper un long soupire. Est-ce qu'il venait juste d'accepter d'aller à ces réunions ? Merde, oui il l'avait fait. Il reprit son verre et le vida. Valait mieux ça que le centre. Il pouvait très bien aller là-bas juste pour être présent mais ne pas y participer ? De toute façon il n'en avait pas eu l'intention. Il ne se livrait jamais alors c'était pas pour le faire devant des inconnus aussi paumés que lui.

Il avait honte. Depuis un an c'était son frère qui prenait soin de lui alors qu'il avait une famille. Une femme et une fille qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Lui il n'avait que Sam. La seule personne qu'il lui restait depuis...

Il secoua la tête, s'interdisant de replonger dans ses sombres pensées et prit un autre verre avant de s'allonger. Une sieste au calme, loin de tous ces bruits d'hôpitaux et ces allers et venus des infirmières lui ferait le plus grand bien. En fermant les yeux, il maudit une dernière fois Sam et s'endormit.

Le son de son portable le réveilla en sursaut. Il se frotta rapidement les yeux et l'attrapa. C'était juste un SMS de Sam qui disait : "N'oublie pas la réunion, je vérifierais. Bye !".

Dean jura et vérifia l'heure. 20h33.

\- Merde !

Il se leva en vitesse et passa se rafraichir dans la salle de bain. Il avait faim mais n'avait pas le temps de manger. Il lui restait vingt minutes pour trouver l'adresse que Sam lui avait envoyée et arriver à cette réunion de malheur.

\- Vivement que ça soit fini, dit-il tout haut en mettant sa veste et en se servant un dernier verre pour se donner du courage.

Il sortit de chez lui, penché sur son portable. Il connaissait la rue inscrite sur le SMS de Sam. Ce dernier avait raison, c'était pas très loin de chez lui. Heureusement ! Ça lui éviterait de prendre le bus, chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Il marcha pendant cinq minutes avant de s'arrêter devant un petit bâtiment en pierre. Il vérifia le numéro plusieurs fois, retardant le moment où il monterait ces quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Il aurait pu envoyer balader son frère, après tout on ne pouvait pas le forcer à entrer dans un centre de désintoxication si ? Il n'en savait rien et puis honnêtement il s'en foutait un peu. Un an qu'il vivait au jour le jour, ne se posant aucune question sur son avenir, se laissant vivre et errant chez lui comme un fantôme. Il ne sortait plus, sauf pour aller faire quelques courses ou des papiers importants. Il n'avait plus de vie mais il n'en voulait pas. Il ne le méritait pas.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'une personne vint se placer à côté de lui en regardant dans la même direction : le numéro du bâtiment inscrit au-dessus de l'entrée.

\- J'étais pareil la première fois. Je fixais cette porte en me disant que je ne la franchirais jamais. Mais je l'ai fais. Après tout il n'y a que quelques marches à monter non ?

Dean se tourna vers l'homme. La trentaine, brun, en costume, il semblait sortir d'un cabinet d'avocats avec sa mallette dans les mains. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne que Dean aurait pensé voir à ces réunions. Il était assez maigre, des cernes sous les yeux et une barbe de plusieurs jours.

\- Garth, lui dit l'homme en tendant sa main. Je viens ici tous les soirs depuis deux mois après le travail. Ça m'aide beaucoup. Je suis sûr que ça t'aidera aussi.

\- Dean, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Garth sourit et commença à monter les marches.

\- Restes pas là, tu vas être en retard à ta première réunion. Ce serait bête.

Il disparut dans le bâtiment, laissant Dean seul face à son choix. Il n'était pas sûr que ça l'aiderait comme Garth, pas du tout même. En quoi ça servirait de se retrouver à parler de sa vie devant des inconnus alcooliques ? À rien. Mais Sam comptait sur lui et puis maintenant qu'il était là, autant entrer.

Il prit une grande respiration et monta rapidement les marches pour éviter de faire demi-tour. Une fois à l'intérieur, il demanda son chemin à l'accueil et on lui indiqua une porte au bout d'un couloir éclairé. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver car c'était la seule pièce ouverte d'où provenait des voix.

Dean passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'osant et n'ayant pas envie d'y entrer. Plusieurs personnes étaient en train de former un cercle avec des chaises en discutant. Il vit Garth s'asseoir sur l'une d'entre elles et lui faire signe de venir. D'autres personnes se tournèrent vers lui. Gêné au plus haut point et n'ayant plus le choix, il entra précipitamment et s'assit à côté du jeune homme.

Trente secondes qu'il était là et il avait déjà envie de prendre la fuite. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce genre de rassemblement ! Tous ces gens qui vous regardez comme si vous étiez un hot-dog sur pattes, ou pire, un pestiféré. Il les regarda un par un, sans trop leur accorder de l'importance. Après tout il n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il venait, deux minutes c'était déjà trop.

Ils étaient sept au total. Une chaise en face était libre, mais une personne vint s'y asseoir. À voir son sourire et la manière dont elle les regardait tous, Dean sut aussitôt que c'était la responsable de cette réunion. Il croisa les bras en soupirant.

\- Ça va être mortel, murmura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Garth émit un petit rire discret.

\- T'en fais pas, une heure ça passe vite.

Une heure à rester assis pour écouter des gens s'apitoyer sur leur sort ? Non, ça ne passerait pas vite au contraire. Il observa sa montre. 21h04. Encore cinquante-six minutes. Il soupira intérieurement ne cessant de fixer l'heure en espérant que les secondes passeraient plus vite.

\- Bonsoir à tous, déclara soudain la femme en face de lui, celle qui était chargée de les aider.

\- Bonsoir, répondirent tous les autres à l'exception de Dean qui les regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Quelque chose vous fait rire jeune homme ? lui demanda la responsable qui ne souriait plus.

Dean l'observa plus en détails. Cheveux courts et noirs, yeux marron, une quarantaine d'année, bien roulée. Elle ne semblait pas très féminine et n'avait pas l'air de se laisser faire.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de répondre avec un air moqueur et en croisant de nouveau les bras :

\- Non rien. Continuez je vous en prie.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Dean.

\- Bien, Dean. Je suis Jody. Je m'occupe des séances du soir, celles où apparemment vous vous êtes inscrit. Ne faites pas le malin, vous êtes ici pour vous en sortir, pas pour vous moquer des autres. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le, nous sommes ici pour ça.

Dean leva les mains, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à dire. À ce moment-là, un homme entra dans la pièce en s'excusant de son retard et tira une chaise pour se placer à côté de Jody.

Les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs coiffés en bataille, un air sérieux sur le visage, il portait une chemise bleue marine et un jean.

Jody se tourna vers Dean.

\- Je vous présente Castiel. Il m'assiste pendant mes réunions. (Puis, se tournant vers l'homme :) C'est Dean, un nouveau.

\- Bienvenue, lâcha Castiel en souriant.

Dean lui fit un signe de tête et reprit l'observation de sa montre. 21h13. C'est fou ce que le temps pouvait passer au ralentit quand vous vous ennuyiez. Son ventre grogna, faisant monter son impatience à sortir de cette pièce. Il avait soif aussi. Il pensa à cette bouteille de whisky qui l'attendait sur sa table basse, à côté de son verre. Cette pensée lui donna l'eau à la bouche tandis qu'il suivait l'affichage des minutes.

La réunion débuta. Dean entendit des personnes parler mais ne suivit pas la conversation, trop occupé à fixer le sol en s'amusant à compter les secondes pour arriver pile à la minute qu'il s'était fixé. On avait tendance à faire des choses idiotes quand on s'ennuyait, mais Dean s'en moquait, il voulait juste sortir d'ici et ne plus jamais revenir.

Il s'endormait. Il était 21h45 et ses paupières devenaient lourdes, il avait du mal à lutter contre le sommeil et la voix des personnes présentes autour de lui ne l'aidait pas. Il sursauta lorsque Jody l'appela. Levant la tête, il s'aperçut que tout le monde l'observait.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez prendre la parole ? lui demanda la femme.

Dean regarda autour de lui, puis reporta son attention sur Jody.

\- Non, j'ai rien à dire.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Jody le fixa. Mais Dean sentit un autre regard posé sur lui. Celui de Castiel. En croisant ses yeux bleus, il eut l'impression que l'homme lisait en lui. C'était gênant et il détestait ça. Il fut donc soulagé d'entendre Jody mettre fin à la réunion et de pouvoir détourner le regard.

21h53. Dans dix minutes il serait enfin chez lui.

Comme les autres, il rangea sa chaise au fond de la salle et Garth vint lui serrer la main, lui demandant s'il reviendrait. Dean lui fit un sourire, ne répondant pas à sa question car pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'intention de remettre les pieds ici de sitôt.

Il allait sortir de la pièce, quand Castiel se planta devant lui, l'empêchant de passer.

\- Vous devriez prendre la parole Dean, ça vous aiderait, lui dit-il.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, agacé que tout le monde lui répète ça et surtout que cet homme se mêle de ce qui le regardait pas.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, lâcha-t-il en colère.

Castiel s'approcha de lui. Trop près. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Dean frissonna, des tas d'images défilèrent dans son esprit à mesure qu'il sentait le souffle de Castiel sur son visage, sur sa bouche. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse repousser l'homme, celui-ci recula.

\- Votre haleine empeste l'alcool. Si vous ne participez pas pour l'instant, écoutez au moins les autres. Ayez du respect pour eux.

Puis il s'écarta, le laissant passer. Dean ne se fit pas prier et quitta les lieux.

Lorsqu'il arriva dehors, il prit une grande bouffée d'air en soupirant.

\- Dieu merci c'est enfin terminé, se dit-il à voix haute.

Il marcha rapidement jusque chez lui, tentant d'oublier cette heure qu'il venait de vivre. Il s'en doutait, il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit et n'aurait jamais dû y aller. Et ce Castiel, pour qui il se prenait ? Dean n'avait rien dit de toute la réunion, c'est pas comme-ci il avait fait des commentaires ou s'était moqué des autres.

Il entra chez lui en claquant la porte, jeta ses clés et sa veste sur le fauteuil et mit sa playlist en marche sur sa chaine hifi. Du rock fut diffuser dans toute la pièce, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire satisfait. Il n'écoutait que ça, c'était la seule vraie musique pour lui. Sans perdre de temps, il s'installa sur son canapé et déboucha la bouteille. Pas de verre, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il la porta à ses lèvres et en avala une gorgée. Après l'effort, le réconfort. C'était d'ailleurs le meilleur qu'il connaissait à présent.

Les gorgées s'enchaînèrent et bientôt il eut l'esprit embrouillé et la tête qui tourne. Il n'avait plus la force de penser clairement et tant mieux, c'est ce qu'il recherchait. Il se mit à rire tout seul en pensant à la tête que Sam ferait s'il le voyait là. Bientôt ce fut un fou rire qui le saisit, incontrôlable, si bien qu'après quelques minutes, il ne sut plus pourquoi il riait. C'était nerveux, il avait besoin de ça pour décompresser.

Il finit la bouteille et la laissa tomber sur le sol en sentant ses paupières devenir lourde. La musique continua de jouer mais il ne l'entendait plus. Il sombra dans l'inconscience ses sombres pensées envolées et enveloppé d'un sentiment de bien-être.

Une semaine passa. Il était finalement retourné aux réunions après que Sam l'en ait persuadé. Il ne voulait plus que son frère s'inquiète, qu'il soit un problème en plus pour lui, alors il avait accepté en le priant de rester avec sa femme et sa fille et de ne pas s'en faire.

Les réunions - il en avait eu cinq au total - s'étaient déroulées de la même manière que la première. Dean échangeait quelques banalités avec Garth, refusait de se livrer aux autres mais il avait commencé à les écouter, toujours sous l'œil attentif de Castiel et Jody qui semblaient observer son comportement.

Il connaissait ainsi les raisons qui avaient poussé toutes les personnes du groupe à boire.

Garth c'était à cause de son boulot. Il était avocat criminaliste quelques années plus tôt (Dean ne s'était pas trompé sur sa profession la première fois). Défendre des affaires horribles et des criminels psychopathes était devenu trop dur pour lui. Il avait sans arrêt la pression et ne supportait plus de défendre des personnes coupables comme cet homme qui avait tué sa voisine à coups de hache, avant de la découper en morceaux et de la manger pour "être sûr que cette vieille bique ne reviendrait pas le faire chier". Garth avait accès aux photos des scènes de crimes, mais certaines étaient tellement horribles qu'il avait fini par détester son métier. Ces réunions l'avaient aidé avec sa dépendance à l'alcool mais Jody lui avait aussi conseillé de changer de filière et depuis un mois et demi il était avocat pour des divorces et des petites histoires. Ça lui plaisait, il avait retrouvé le goût du travail et avait arrêté de boire.

Il y avait aussi Becky, une jeune d'une vingtaine d'années qui s'était mise à boire après que son fiancé l'est quitté à quelques jours du mariage. Harry qui avait révélé son homosexualité à sa famille et qui en avait été rejeté. Dean avait d'ailleurs observé son comportement et le soupçonnait de fricoter avec Ed, un autre membre du groupe. Leur jeu de regards et leur gêne ne trompaient pas. Ed avait eu une enfance difficile dont les souvenirs le rattrapaient. Il buvait depuis son adolescence.

Il y avait aussi Helen qui avait perdu sa fille. Ash, qui quant à lui n'avait pas de raison particulière et qui répétait : "si quelque chose est bon, pourquoi on s'en priverait ?". Il n'avait pas tort. C'était d'ailleurs le seul qui avait du mal à arrêter de boire et qui replongeait souvent. Jody lui avait assigné un parrain d'abstinence depuis trois mois et il faisait apparemment des progrès.

Et puis il y avait lui, Dean. Le dernier arrivé qui refusait de prendre la parole. Jody le laissait tranquille, pour l'instant, mais il doutait que ça dure. Castiel l'observait toujours durant chaque réunion, restant fixé même quand il regardait ailleurs, si bien que Dean sentait toujours son regard posé sur lui.

À chaque fin de réunion, Dean s'était dépêché de ranger sa chaise et de filer avant que Jody ou Castiel n'ait le temps de le rattraper pour lui faire une leçon de moral. De toute façon, rien de ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire ne le pousserait à raconter sa vie.

Néanmoins, après la réunion du samedi soir, alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment, il fut surpris de se retrouver en face à face avec Castiel. Il s'était fait avoir, l'homme avait dû passer par la porte de derrière.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de le trouver là.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- J'ai discuté avec Jody et nous avons eu ton frère au téléphone. Il nous a encouragé à t'assigner un parrain d'abstinence.

Le fait que Castiel le tutoie le mit mal à l'aise mais il l'oublia vite en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

\- Un parrain d'abstinence ?

Il partit dans un rire franc devant un Castiel imperturbable.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais accepter ça ?

\- Non. Mais c'est moi qui suis chargé de t'aider, alors que tu le refuses ou pas ça ne change rien.

Le visage de Dean devint soudain sérieux à mesure qu'il comprenait ce que cela voulait dire. Les parrains d'abstinence étaient censés être des anciens consommateurs ou des personnes faisant encore partie du programme non ? Cela voulait-il dire que Castiel... Oui, c'était logique. Sinon ils auraient choisi quelqu'un d'autre, comme Garth qui s'en sortait bien.

Il fut soudain en colère en pensant que Sam avait comploté dans son dos avec Castiel et Jody. Non seulement il le priait d'aller aux réunions, mais en plus il lui imposait une personne qui allait se mêler de sa vie.

\- Super ! J'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme parrain, c'est génial ! On fait quoi alors, on va prendre un café en se racontant nos exploits d'alcooliques ? Ou alors on se fait une pause tendresse en s'apitoyant sur notre sort ? Ma vie me plaît, j'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne s'en mêler. Maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi et me bourrer la gueule si ça me chante ! s'exclama Dean en forçant le passage d'un coup de coude.

Il serra les poings en tentant de se calmer et prit la direction de son appartement. Mais Castiel l'appela et courut pour le rattraper en posant sa main sur son épaule. Dean se retourna, lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Mon numéro. Au cas où, lui dit l'homme l'air triste en lui tendant un bout de papier et en tournant les talons.

Dean le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une rue puis glissa le papier dans sa poche en soupirant. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'acharnait à vouloir l'aider ? Des inconnus qui plus est. Son frère il pouvait le comprendre, il ferait la même chose pour lui. Mais Jody ? Garth ? Castiel ? Pourquoi se préoccupaient-ils de son bien-être si même lui ne s'en préoccupait pas ?

Ses pas l'entrainèrent devant un bar à côté de chez lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'hésita pas à entrer et s'assit au comptoir pour commander une vodka. Au même moment il reçut un SMS de Sam pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Il lui répondit en essayant d'être le plus rassurant possible, en faisant de l'humour, même s'il n'en avait pas envie et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Parler à son frère lui rappelait ses problèmes et il ne voulait plus y penser pour l'instant.

Il enchaina les verres de vodka, lançant des regards noirs au serveur lorsque celui-ci le prévenait des risques en hésitant à le servir. Mais Dean lui montra la rue de son bras tremblant en lui disant qu'il vivait juste en face et lui glissa un gros pourboire qu'il sembla apprécier puisqu'il continua de le servir sans poser de questions.

Il fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouait. Il avait du mal à entendre clairement ce qu'on lui disait et tout ce qu'il voyait été déformé. Sa tête lui tournait, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se rendormir. Mais soudain il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui et que ce n'était pas Sam qui le secouait. Non c'était...le serveur ? Il observa les lieux, la tête ballante. Oui c'était le bar. Il était venu là après la réunion et il avait bu de la vodka. Il en avait encore le goût en bouche. Beurk ! Ce goût... Il eut soudain la nausée. Il fallait qu'il sorte prendre l'air. Qu'il sorte de ce bar imprégné de l'odeur de cigarettes, d'alcool et de transpiration.

\- Monsieur, on ferme. Je vais vous aider.

Il se laissa faire et le serveur passa son bras sur ses épaules en l'aidant à marcher jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? lui demanda-t-il en parlant assez près de son oreille pour qu'il l'entende.

\- Non..., murmura Dean.

\- Vous avez quelqu'un à appeler ?

\- Foutez-moi...la paix, articula Dean en se dégageant et en reculant maladroitement.

Le serveur lui dit quelque chose mais il ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à se tenir la tête en tentant d'aligner un pied devant l'autre. Il avait chaud. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'air dehors ?

En face. Il fallait qu'il traverse. Son appartement n'était pas loin. Juste quelques mètres et il serait chez lui. Le pire serait les marches. Pourquoi n'habitait-il pas au rez-de-chaussée. Et surtout pourquoi ne s'était-il pas saoulé chez lui ? Ça lui aurait simplifié la tâche.

Il traversa enfin la rue. Heureusement c'était la nuit, elles étaient donc désertes. Il faillit louper la marche du trottoir mais se rattrapa à un poteau où il fit une pause de quelques minutes en s'y accrochant pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes flanchaient, il avait mal à l'estomac et avait la nausée. Il repensa au serveur qui lui avait demandé s'il avait quelqu'un à appeler. Oui il y avait...

\- Castiel, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Il allait l'appeler, lui prouver que personne ne gérerait sa vie sans son accord et qu'il pouvait bien se bourrer la gueule autant qu'il le souhaitait.

Sortant son portable de sa poche en même temps que le bout de papier, il observa les numéros qui semblaient flotter. Il voyait flou et même en clignant des yeux sa vue ne s'arrangeait pas. Il approcha le papier et commença à taper ce qu'il pensait voir. Il chancelait, se cognant le front contre le poteau en ayant toujours ce goût dans la bouche qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit enfin à noter tous les numéros et posa son doigt sur le téléphone vert, satisfait d'avoir réussi. Il s'éloigna du poteau et marcha sur le trottoir menant jusque chez lui, ayant du mal à garder l'équilibre.

Une voix endormie répondit après quelques secondes. Pas de doute, c'était Castiel.

\- Salut parrain ! lança Dean. J'ai...bu. Beaucoup. Je crois que...qu'il y a plus...de vodka...dans le bar.

\- Dean ? Tu as bu ? Où est-ce que tu es ? demanda la voix paniquée de Castiel à l'autre bout du fil.

\- He ! Moins fort ! J'suis...dans ma rue. Pas loin d'chez moi...enfin j'crois, finit Dean en riant tout seul.

\- Comment ça tu crois ? Tu es près de chez toi ou pas ?

\- Lâches-moi la grappe ! Les réunions, finis. Pas de parrain...rien ! Occupes-toi...quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai pas b'soin moi.

\- Bien sur que si ! Ton état le prouve !

\- Pas b'soin j'te dit !

Dean mit soudain sa main sur son estomac et se pencha, les mains sur les genoux tout comme le téléphone. Il vomit en entendant son interlocuteur l'appeler. Quand il eut terminé, il s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche et reprit Castiel, qui attendait sa réponse.

\- Ça fait...du bien, dit-il en souriant. Bon...j'te laisse. Adieu parrain !

\- Non Dean ! Restes au bout du fil ! Ne bouge pas d'où tu es, j'arrive.

\- C'est ça, répondit Dean en raccrochant.

Sans savoir comment il se retrouva dans le hall de son immeuble et entreprit de monter les deux étages. Il s'agrippa à la rampe, s'y appuyant pour ne pas tomber et monta les marches une à une avec lenteur. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois et eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulé lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte de son appartement. Il sortit ses clés de sa poche et les fit tomber.

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en sentant ses jambes flancher.

Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se relever s'il se baissait mais il tenta quand même le coup. Comme il le pensait, il fut pris d'un vertige en se relevant et se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir. Il ferma les yeux, sentant le sommeil l'emporter peu à peu. Tant pis s'il dormait dans ce couloir, au moins il n'était pas dehors.

Son portable vibrait dans sa poche mais il ne le sortit pas. Il n'en avait pas la force et puis de toute manière il se doutait que c'était Sam ou Castiel et il n'avait pas envie de leur parler. Surtout à Castiel. Il voulait juste dormir et ne put se...

Quelqu'un l'appelait en lui mettant des claques, le sortant de son sommeil. Il grogna et plissa les yeux en portant sa main devant lui à cause de la lumière.

\- Dean ! Réveilles-toi.

\- Sam ? demanda Dean en sentant qu'on le redressait en tirant sur son col.

\- Non, c'est Castiel.

Dean fronça les sourcils et repoussa les mains de l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il sèchement en essayant de se relever.

\- Tu m'as appelé. J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'aide.

Il le rattrapa de justesse et passa son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Appuies-toi sur moi.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire. Il n'avait pas la force de le repousser et voulait juste rentrer chez lui. La fatigue ne le lâchait plus.

Il entendit un bruit de clé. Les siennes. Castiel ouvrit la porte en soutenant Dean et referma derrière eux après qu'ils soient rentrés.

\- Dégages maintenant. J'vais bien. J'ai pas b'soin d'aide. Surtout pas...d'un alcoolique, dit-il en le lâchant et en se dirigeant vers sa table basse encore ouverte.

Il en sortit une bouteille et commença à l'ouvrir. Mais Castiel ne lui en laissa pas le temps et la lui arracha.

\- Hé ! Laisses-moi ça ! Si tu voulais boire...fallait m'le dire. Pas b'soin...d'être agressif !

\- Où se trouve la salle de bain ?

\- Chez toi, répondit Dean avec un sourire moqueur et en prenant une autre bouteille.

Mais Castiel la lui arracha et reposa tout dans la table basse en le prenant par le bras pour l'entrainer dans le couloir.

La situation fit rire Dean.

\- T'as raison, garde les...pour toi !

Il chancela et se retint au mur.

\- Wow, ça tourne ici ! Va pas trop vite parrain, j'ai...plus de jambes. Regarde...elles sont plus là.

Castiel disparut de son champ de vision, ouvrant les portes de chez lui une à une. Alors il en profita pour faire demi-tour dans l'intention de reprendre une bouteille mais une main le saisit avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas.

\- Arrêtes ça Dean. Tu n'as pas besoin de boire davantage, dit-il en l'entrainant dans la salle de bain.

\- Oui chef ! (Puis découvrant la pièce :) On fait quoi là ? Tu sais il y a...des lits pour ça, la baignoire...c'est pour se laver.

\- Entres là-dedans, lui intima Castiel en lui montrant la baignoire.

Dean obéit en riant.

\- On me l'avait...jamais faite celle-là ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? T'as oublié...de me déshabiller. Et arrêtes de tourner, ça fait...mal au crâne, finit Dean en posant sa tête contre la baignoire et en fermant les yeux.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et s'en prévenir, tourna le robinet. L'eau froide coula de la paume accrochée au mur et se dirigea directement vers Dean.

Ce dernier sursauta et se débattit dans le vide, mettant ses mains devant lui pour se protéger.

\- Éteins-ça enfoiré ! C'est glacé !

Castiel laissa couler l'eau quelques instants en souriant puis l'éteignit avant de prendre une serviette dans le placard et de la lui tendre.

\- J'espère que tu as repris tes esprits maintenant.

\- Assez pour te dire de foutre le camp d'ici ! s'exclama Dean en arrachant la serviette de ses mains.

Il la passa sur son visage et se mit debout en ce tenant au bord de la baignoire et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Castiel s'approcha pour le rattraper mais le jeune homme se dégagea et sortit tout seul avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord. Il claquait des dents, il était gelé.

\- Tu comptes me laisser me changer ou tu veux le faire toi-même, lui demanda Dean en ouvrant les bras avec un sourire moqueur. Je suis sur que tu trouverais le moyen de me réchauffer.

Castiel resta figé un moment puis il rougit et sortit de la pièce.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Dean en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il se déshabilla complètement en essayant de ne pas tomber étant donné que sa tête lui tournait encore. Puis il se sécha en prenant son temps car il savait que l'homme était toujours derrière la porte.

Mais soudain, il eut un haut-le-cœur et se précipita au-dessus des toilettes pour vomir sa consommation excessive. Castiel l'appela à travers la porte pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais il ne répondit pas, trop sonné et fatigué pour le faire. Il s'assit plutôt par terre à côté des toilettes et posa la tête contre le mur. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé ici, dans cette même position, depuis un an ? Trop pour les compter. La plupart du temps il avait une bouteille à la main et était habillé. Pas comme en cet instant où il ne portait plus que son boxer à moitié trempé.

Il vit soudain Castiel dans son champ de vision. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il lui balança la serviette qu'il avait encore dans les mains.

\- T'es pas encore parti ? Je t'ai dit de sortir de chez moi !

Castiel rattrapa la serviette et écarta du pied les vêtements jonchant le sol pour venir devant lui. Il le prit par le bras pour le soulever.

\- Aller viens, je te ramène jusqu'à ta chambre.

\- Quoi, tu veux me sauter dessus ? T'es l'un de ces psychopathes qui profites de la faiblesse des gens pour mieux les attaquer ? Fais attention, même bourré je sais me défendre parrain ! s'exclama Dean en éclatant de rire.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Dean gloussa en se laissant guider vers sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table basse en passant devant. Mais Castiel lui lança un regard noir pour le prévenir de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit et il abandonna l'idée.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Dean le lâcha et s'assit au bord de son lit.

\- Tu vas me border aussi ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles "parrain" si tu n'as plus l'intention de revenir aux réunions ? lui demanda Castiel en ignorant sa question.

\- Parce que ça m'éclate. Bon, laisses-moi maintenant, je suis fatigué.

Il se glissa jusqu'à son oreiller et lui tourna le dos en s'allongeant. Il sentit le regard de Castiel posé sur lui, sur son corps à moitié nu, ce qui l'empêcha de fermer les yeux.

Bien sûr, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ce qui avait déclenché son alcoolisme. Ce "tragique accident" comme tout le monde disait autour de lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il eut soudain envie d'en parler à Castiel. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pensées, ni ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

\- C'était de ma faute ce jour-là... Je roulais trop vite. On s'est disputé et ce type... Il nous a foncé dessus... J'ai rien pu faire...

\- Comment s'appelait-elle ? demanda Castiel.

\- Lisa... On allait se marier. On était ensemble depuis le collège...

Il y eut un long moment de silence qui suivit cette révélation et Dean se retourna pour s'assurer que l'homme était toujours là. Ce mouvement lui fit tourner la tête et il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les reporter sur Castiel qui s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Dean, je suis sur que de là où elle est Lisa ne t'en veut pas. Elle ne voudrait pas non plus te voir dans cet état. Maintenant dort. Et demain reviens aux réunions.

Dean attrapa sa main avant qu'il ne la retire et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il se redressa légèrement et le fit se pencher en tirant sur son bras. Lorsque Castiel fut à sa hauteur, il le lâcha et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour aller l'embrasser. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et l'attira sur le lit en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Dean qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- À ton avis Cas ? lui répondit Dean en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Castiel se laissa faire quelques secondes mais finit par le repousser. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes et rompit leur baiser.

\- Non Dean, tu n'as pas les idées claires. Tu es encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

\- Bien sur que non !

Dean passa ses mains sous ses vêtements pour caresser son torse, mais encore une fois, il fut repoussé par Castiel qui descendit du lit, sa chemise à moitié ouverte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Ce dernier se leva à son tour en titubant et s'approcha de l'homme en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je sais pas. J'en ai envie c'est tout, lui dit-il en le plaquant contre le mur pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Non, arrêtes ! s'exclama Castiel en le poussant. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Vas dormir.

Dean fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête, gêné de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne savait plus si c'était l'alcool ou autre chose qui l'avait poussé vers Cas mais dans tous les cas il avait ressenti le besoin d'être avec lui, de caresser sa peau, de le sentir contre lui...

Il recula vers le lit et s'y allongea en lui tournant le dos. Cette fois, même s'il sentait que l'homme l'observait, ses paupières se fermèrent et il serra son oreiller en ne pensant plus à rien. Il voulait juste laisser le sommeil l'emporter.

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla en sursaut sans savoir pourquoi. Il grimaça en sentant un violent mal de crâne et tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Rien ne lui revint en mémoire sur le coup mais il en avait l'habitude.

Sentant une présence , il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et se leva précipitamment.

\- Castiel ? murmura-t-il sous le choc.

Qu'est-ce que l'homme faisait chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur son lit ? Il baissa les yeux sur son propre corps et eut soudain un doute. Pourquoi avait-il seulement son boxer ? Des tas de pensées défilèrent et il se prit la tête entre les mains en chuchotant.

\- Non, non, non, non... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais putain ?

Il essaya de se souvenir. Il avait été à cette réunion, Castiel lui avait appris qu'il était devenu son parrain d'abstinence, ensuite il y avait eu le bar et...

\- Dean ?

Dean redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Castiel qui venait de se réveiller. Ce dernier se leva et vint vers lui, inquiet. Le jeune homme recula instinctivement en observant la chemise ouverte de Castiel et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Castiel en s'arrêtant lorsqu'il le vit reculer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Comment t'es entré ?

\- Tu ne te souviens plus ? Tu m'as appelé en sortant d'un bar, je suis venue pour t'aider et je t'ai trouvé devant la porte de chez toi dans le couloir. Ensuite...

\- Ensuite tu m'as amené dans la salle de bain et t'as allumé ce fichu robinet. Et...

Tout redevint clair pour Dean. Il se rappelait vaguement ce qui s'était passé, les grandes lignes surtout. Il écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant avoir embrassé Castiel et avoir voulu...

\- Oh non..., murmura-t-il en fixant le sol.

\- Dean ?

Il releva les yeux vers lui en essayant de garder un visage neutre.

\- Est-ce qu'on a... ? demanda-t-il sans réussir à finir sa phrase et en passant son regard du torse de Castiel à ses yeux.

\- Oh ! s'exclama l'homme en suivant son regard et en reboutonnant sa chemise en rougissant. Non ! Je me suis juste endormi. Désolé, j'aurais dû rentrer chez moi mais...je me faisais du souci.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce, Castiel sur les talons.

\- C'est pas comme-ci je buvais jamais. Ça fait un an que je me débrouille tout seul. J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter pour venir veiller sur moi. J'en ai assez de mon frère qui me rabâche sans arrêt la même chose.

Il eut soudain un vertige qui l'obligea à s'arrêter et à se tenir contre le bar, une main sur la tempe. Les lendemains étaient difficiles, il ne s'y était jamais habitué. Les maux de tête, de ventre, les nausées, la fatigue et l'impression de ne plus être lucide. La plupart du temps il restait couché toute la journée, mais là il fallait qu'il fasse sortir Castiel de chez lui.

\- Tu devrais t'assoir, lui dit ce dernier en voulant l'aider à aller jusqu'au canapé.

Dean l'esquiva et s'y assit tout seul tandis que l'homme lui demandait où se trouvait l'aspirine. Il lui indiqua la salle de bain et quelques minutes plus tard Castiel revint avec un verre d'eau et un comprimé.

\- Prends ça.

Dean avala le tout et posa sa tête contre le canapé en fermant les yeux.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas faim ? lui demanda Castiel en s'asseyant à l'autre bout.

\- Non, j'ai plutôt envie de gerber là. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter de parler de bouffe, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Dean repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il se souvint des confidences qu'il avait faite à Castiel, de ce désir qu'il avait ressenti au contact de sa peau et qu'il ressentait encore en ce moment même alors que la scène lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait soudainement envie de l'embrasser, de le sentir contre lui. Ressentait-il encore les effets de l'alcool ? Il voulait s'en convaincre mais il savait que c'était faux. Il était assez lucide pour se rendre compte que ça n'était pas que ça.

Il fallait qu'il brise ce silence pesant, il n'aimait pas quand ses pensées partaient trop loin. Surtout à ce moment-là alors que son cœur s'était accéléré à la simple pensée qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose pour Castiel.

Alors il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour s'apercevoir que l'homme l'observait. Comme pendant les réunions. Ce regard perçant et dérangeant qui semblait pénétré jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme pour en percer les mystères.

\- Pour hier...oublie tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou...faire. J'étais pas dans mon état normal, lâcha-t-il gêné, en détournant le regard.

\- Oui oui, bien sur...

Il tourna la tête vers Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as l'air déçu ?

\- Non. Je suis juste...fatigué, répondit l'homme en esquissant un faible sourire et en baissant la tête.

Non ce n'était pas ça, Dean le voyait bien. La façon dont Cas jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, sa façon de rougir, de détourner le regard et de paraître triste. La fatigue n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Il repensa soudain au comportement de Castiel la veille lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé et avait voulu aller plus loin. L'homme ne l'avait repoussé que parce qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. À aucun moment il ne lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui. À moins que Dean ne s'en souvienne plus. Non, dans ses souvenirs Castiel avait même répondu à son baiser. Et puis il aurait pu partir. Au lieu de ça il avait passé la nuit à côté de lui. Dans l'esprit de Dean ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, et à mesure qu'il en prenait conscience, son désir grandissait.

Alors, sans attendre, il se redressa sur le canapé et s'approcha de lui, ne laissant plus que quelques centimètres entre eux. Castiel se tourna vers lui, se demandant surement ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aussitôt une multitude de sensations le submergèrent. C'était plus fort que dans son souvenir, plus intense, surtout lorsque Cas y répondit avec beaucoup de ferveur.

Il sentit une chaleur remonter dans son bas-ventre et son cœur s'accéléra tandis que l'homme passait ses mains sur son torse, dans son cou, sur ses joues. Très vite, il le fit basculer sur le canapé de manière à se retrouver au-dessus de lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise sans quitter ses lèvres. Castiel l'aida et se retrouva torse nu devant un Dean qui avait oublié son état de fatigue et qui se penchait déjà sur son torse pour aller embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau, s'attardant sur ses tétons.

Castiel laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui augmenta le plaisir de Dean qui descendit vers son jean pour le déboutonner et ouvrir sa braguette. Il fit glisser le pantalon de l'homme en frôlant son intimité des doigts et sourit lorsque celui-ci l'observa alors qu'il laissait tomber le vêtement sur le sol. Il revint vers lui pour l'embrasser et descendit sa main jusqu'à son bas-ventre qu'il caressa en sentant sa peau se couvrir de frissons.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. Mais avec Castiel tout semblait différent. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de choses avec une personne. Même pas Lisa.

Cette pensée le fit grimacer et fermer les yeux un moment. Il fallait qu'il s'empêche de penser à elle, qu'il passe à autre chose. Il savait que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, que cet état dans lequel il se mettait presque tous les soirs depuis l'accident ne lui aurait pas plu.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque Castiel l'embrassa en bougeant son corps contre le sien. Dean eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser et il émit un son rauque en sentant son corps réagir.

Répondant à son impatience et à son désir, il descendit sa main sur le torse de Castiel puis la glissa sous son boxer pour le lui retirer. Puis il se saisit de son intimité et entama un lent va-et-vient en l'observant. Castiel rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et passa ses mains dans son dos en le caressant. Dean en profita pour aller embrasser son cou tout en continuant ses mouvements. Il accéléra pour procurer plus de plaisir au jeune homme qui ne cessait de gémir puis quitta son cou pour aller poser ses lèvres sur son sexe, jouant avec sa langue.

Castiel se cambra en serrant les bords du canapé et se mit à respirer plus fort. Fier de l'effet qu'il lui procurait, Dean accentua ses mouvements et lorsque Castiel gémit plus fort et qu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler, il l'avala et remonta vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme répondit à son baiser avant de le renverser pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il observa Dean en souriant et entreprit de lui retirer son boxer lentement. Dean frissonna au contact de ses mains proches de son sexe et le regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre.

Revenant à califourchon sur lui, Castiel immobilisa ses hanches et le pénétra lentement. Dean laissa échapper un cri de plaisir et ferma les yeux, sentant l'homme le remplir peu à peu. Il passa ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher et lorsque Castiel commença à bouger, il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il bougea les hanches, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux du jeune homme en sentant son plaisir augmenter. Ses gémissements furent rejoints par ceux de l'homme, essoufflé, qui continuait de l'embrasser, interrompant leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

Sentant le moment arriver, Castiel se redressa en posant ses mains sur son torse et accéléra ses mouvements de hanches. Dean passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant sur quelques mèches en l'observant. Le voir dans cet état, gémissant sans retenue, les yeux fermés et le corps luisant de transpiration, le fit se cambrer violemment et son orgasme arriva, suivi de près par celui de Castiel.

Épuisé et à bout de souffle, ce dernier vint poser sa tête sur son torse en haletant et Dean le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux en reprenant ses esprits et sa respiration.

Il fixa le plafond en souriant après ce moment de pur bonheur qu'il venait de vivre. Avec un homme. Avec Castiel. C'était étrange de l'admettre, peut-être même irrespectueux et égoïste vis-à-vis de Lisa, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de choses avec quelqu'un. Était-il possible d'aimer une personne en si peu de temps ? Lui qui pensait ne jamais plus connaître l'amour se retrouvait à se poser cette question, serrant Castiel dans ses bras. Mais il décida de profiter du moment et de ne pas le gâcher en pensées inutiles.

\- Cas ? appela-t-il en baissant les yeux vers l'homme.

\- Oui ? demanda ce dernier en se redressant et en posant sa tête dans sa main en le regardant.

\- Tu es très doué comme parrain. J'ai pas envie d'alcool pour l'instant.

Castiel sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'en ait plus du tout envie Dean.

\- Comment ? Va falloir trouver une distraction, lui répondit Dean avec un sourire en coin.

Castiel se redressa et se mit a califourchon sur lui.

\- Je pense en avoir trouvé une.

\- Laquelle Cas ?

\- Devine, lui dit ce dernier en l'embrassant fougueusement.

\- Je sens que ça va me plaire, chuchota Dean en répondant à son baiser et en caressant son torse.


End file.
